You Taste Like Desperation & Sin
by 25ShadesOfFebruary
Summary: Forgetting some important items when she moves out of her boyfriends, well now ex-boyfriend's apartment, Hinata goes back with only one thing on her mind-to get her childhood stuff animals back. But that's not all she gets when she returns. Sasuhina. NSFW. Oneshot.


**Summary**:_ Forgetting some important items when she moves out of her boyfriends, well now ex-boyfriend's apartment, Hinata goes back with only one thing on her mind-to get her childhood stuff animals back. But that's not all she gets when she returns._ **Sasuhina. NSFW. Oneshot.**

**Couple: **Hinata H. / Sasuke U.

**Rating: M; Mature or NC-17 **(_ For sexual themes that are described) _

_**i-NSFW**__\- Not Safe For Work- LEMON_

_**ii-I was listening to Insatiable by Darren Haynes and You Should Know Where I Am Coming From by BANKS when I wrote this. So if you want to listen to the songs and read this to get a better vibe for the writing. Go ahead.**_

_**iii-This was made for Sasuhina NSFW week on tumblr, but I obviously missed the deadline hehe. I'm not sure if I want to post this in the Sasuhina tag on tumblr or not yet. Let me know if I should.**_

**Disclaimer: **_The characters presented in this fanfic belongs to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto. Just throwing that out there._

**You Taste Like Desperation and Sin**

"I think this is the last box." Hinata says to no one in particular as she closes the trunk of her car and adjusts the small cardboard box in her small walks up the few stairs that leads to her sister's front door. Before,she shifts the box under one arm as she opens the door and takes a couple steps in. She closes the door with her foot and proceeds to walk down the narrow hallway of her sisters two bedroom town house. A town house her little sister barely uses, because she usually too busy with school or her boyfriend or something of a combination of the two. Which is where she is most likely right now seeing as the town house was empty and the sound of Hinata white combat boots scuffed the tile floor that covered most the house except the bedrooms was the only sound that could be heard.

Walking into her bedroom that used to be empty space that Hanabi wanted to turn into a small office one day, Hinata set the small cardboard box on the mahogany dresser to her right. Moving some boxes she placed on her twin size bed on the floor she flopped down on her unmade bed and looked up at the white ceiling filled with bumps and a ceiling fan, that only turned on when it felt like it. She breathes a sigh out and turns on her side, facing the white french windows that gave a view of the neighbors dark wood fence and maple trees that has turned a rich colour of red for the autumn season. The scenery was beautiful but right now all she wish that she could see out of that window was the city's traffic and more apartments that were stack on each other like pancakes. Like the view from Sasuke's apartment. An apartment that she had once called home up until few days ago when they had this nasty argument and some things were said that couldn't be taken back no matter how much she wanted to be.

She remembers how it started vividly. She had return home from work at the coffee shop, she worked as a waitress and was on her feet for most of the day. She was tired and all she wanted to do was go home, put on some tea, make a bubble bath and stay in it until she turned into a rasin and then go cuddle with her boyfriend of three years. This is the way she had planned it out as soon as she clocked out for work and was on her way home in her tiny car, a prius, and couldn't stop the smile of just thinking about relaxing and not having to wait on customers that complained about not having enough creamer in their coffee hand and foot. She had liked working there at one point she thinks, like in the first two weeks but after that she had had enough and was actively seeking another job.

This is where Ino Yamanka and Karin Uzumaki came in. They hadn't been her friends per say, she knew them only because Sasuke did. Ino ran a flower shop with her parents that had sorely named her the owner, because they were barely in the store to begin with. They were always traveling somewhere so that left Ino to make her own schedule and do however many hours she wanted. So when she wasn't at her flower shop she was taking classes at the local community college for digital designs. A class in which Sasuke was taking.

This is where Karin Uzumaki comes in. She was in Ino and Sasuke's digital design class. A group class assignment put the trio into each other lives more than Sasuke would have liked. He had not voiced this as many times as his facial express and the annoyance in his eyes had.

So, it was no surprise when Hinata would come home and find the trio in Sasuke's kitchen or living area spread out talking about designs for their assignment for hours. She would politely greet them and ask if they would like her to make them any snacks. Sasuke always decline, saying something along the line of they were almost finished or Ino and Karin were about to leave. But they never did until either thirty minutes to an hour later. She felt bad about that, because by that time she had taken her shower, and had put on one of Sasuke's shirts and her pajama bottoms that she didn't wear to bed just around them, because she didn't want to be seen in just a shirt; they had still been there and looked to be hungry. But she knew if she was to ask again Sasuke would decline. So,she would make some tea before she wished them good night and headed off to their shared bedroom of Sasuke and her and waited on her side of the bed until she heard the sound of the front door closing and the locks being put in. It would only take a couple of minutes after Sasuke locked up the apartment and made sure it was safe as he turned off the lights and made it to their bedroom. He would strip his out of his shirt as soon as he walked through the bedroom threshold and discarded on the beige carpet below, along with his jeans and his shoes and socks before he would look at her and smile that lazy smile that made her heart beat to rapidly.

She would greet him with a soft hi and a blush and he would greet her back as he climbed on top of her and removed the tea from her hands. He would then drink the remiates of the tea, before he placed it down on his bed side dresser, never taking his eyes of her. He would kiss her and leave her breathless before he stripped her of his shirt and her pajama bottoms. She never wore a bra, because Sasuke told her sleeping naked was a better experience for the mind. She hadn't been to sure how true that was but she never complain because they would always make love as he told her this in her ear. But she has been getting better sleep since she has been sleeping naked. She just wasn't sure if it was sorely on her nakedness or the fact that her soulmate was laying right next to her with her head tucked under his jaw and him having his arm wrapped lazily around her waist but either way she had been in complete bliss.

So, it had been a shock to her when she had returned to the apartment she had once called home with her soulmate a week ago to see the trio shirtless. Sasuke had explained that it their lack of clothing was due to a painting gone wrong. In which he tells the paint bucket they were trying to get open splatter everywhere on their shirts as Sasuke open the paint bucket and Ino and Karin were standing around them with the paint exploded, that's what he tells her that night when he straddled her and drank her tea before taking her over and over and she just nodded, because that had been a logical explanation for her brain.

It wasn't until the week continued on and she would come home to find the trio either in less clothing than the day before or to see either Ino or Karin particularly sitting in his lap,or sitting too close to him. But when they left and those nights were just theirs, he would do his routine for the apartment and then he would come in the bedroom, give her a heart stopping smile before he took her breath away with each thrust he gave her and her uneasy feelings would go away.

It wasn't until a few nights nights ago, when she returned home from work early due to a storm warning, she came home to find a blushing Karin and annoyed Sasuke. Karin had rushed out their apartment before, Hinata could greet her. She looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow before she looked down the hall of the apartment complex, only to see that Karin was long gone. When she turns around to look at Sasuke, its Ino she sees coming from the back room with one of his faded out black shirts on and looking more embarrassed than Karin had. She waves at Hinata softly before passing a glance to Sasuke and excusing herself from their present saying she had other homework to finish and shutting the door on her way out.

Hinata remembers standing there, just the two of them as the air became thick and Hinata tried not to voice her insecurities about what she thought might have happened. Instead she dropped her purse on the couch along with her scarf and jacket as she never took her eyes away from him. There aren't any words exchanged as she walks up to him and she can tell the slight defensive stance his body takes. She looks up at him and him down at her as she unbuckles his belt, undoes the top button of his pants and unzips them slowly and pulls down his pants along with his _Calvin Klein _boxer briefs, to where he steps out of them and their irises are still connected. She grabs ahold of his hand, their fingers not entwining as it usually does when they hold hands from the many nights of love making and she walks him to the couch to where he sits down and awaits her.

It should have unnerved her the way their eyes couldn't look away from each other. Even when, she pulled down her waist length stockings along with her panties and grabbed a hold of his shoulders as she lower herself down to his lap. She guesses, now in retrospect that the conversation their eyes made said more than the words theirs mouths could form.

"_Nothing happened."_

"_I don't believe you."_

"_Your a fool then."_

She grabs onto his shoulders a bit tighter as she moves their sexes against each other in a slow motion.

"_You like them."_

"_I do not."_

"_I don't believe you."_

She moves her hands from his shoulders and slowly moves them down his clothed arms as she continues to gyrate against him, feeling him getting stiffer.

"_I saw the looks Ino gave you."_

"_Nothing happened."_

"_And Karin, what about her?"_

"_She kissed me."_

Her hands move to the hem of his shirt and he leans forwards slightly so she can pull it off his body, leaving him fully naked and her in a sweater vest and her skirt. She continues to move her hips back and forth a bit faster now with the information he had given her.

"_Is this the first time?"_

"_No."_

The corners of her mouth turn into a frown but that doesn't stop her from moving her hips, faster than before and for him to finally touch her, he places his hands on her thighs, his favorite part of her, one of his favorite parts of her.

"_Why didn't you tell me."_

"_There was nothing to tell."_

"_Did you like it?"_

"_No."_

Her gyrating slows down a bit and his hands move up her smooth thighs to up her sides and under her shirt to stop on the hooks of her bra. She almost wants to close her eyes and bath in the touch of him on her, because his hands were always a weakness of hers and they felt like tiny leeches as they pulled the life from her with each stroke he made on her body. It made her juices flow freely when he would do it like this.

He knew this.

He knew the effect his hands had on her and she knew he would use this to deflect the conversation they were having. But she also knew that he wouldn't be the first one to look away. Looking away meant that what was happening between the two was just about pleasure. It wasn't. It was about confrontation. It was about insecurities. It was about them. And being bare against the other was the only way the truth, as Hinata seeked it, would come out.

"_Why was she in your shirt"_

"_They surprised me."_

"_How?"_

"_Went to the bathroom,came back and they were dressed in no clothing."_

Her eyes squint at this and her hip movements pick up speed. He unsnaps her bra and she can feel less pressure on her back but more in her heart as he pulls the straps down her arms and he moves his hands around to the front her the bra and pulls down and under the confines of her shirt. He tosses it on the coffee table below.

"_Doesn't explain why she was in your shirt."_

"_She refused to find her clothing, so I forced her to wear mine."_

"_Karin wasn't in your shirt, only Ino."_

"_Karin was more sensible, surprisely."_

She raises her arms when he pulls at the hem of her sweater and raises it over her head and tosses it close to her clothing that lay on the floor. Lust lines his eyes when she bites her bottom lip to entrap the moan that threatens to escape as he massages her breast and pulls at her nipples tenderly.

"_Did you know about them wanting you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Did you want them, even just at one point?"_

"_Yes.'_

He lowers his hands down her back and cups what he can of her ass as she tries desperately to not look away from him.

"_How far has it gone?"_

"_Far."_

"_Farther, to this?"_

"_No, but close enough."_

She lets a tear slip down her face, but neither of them move to wipe it away. He grabs her by her ass, before he sinks her down on his dick. Each of their mouths opening a bit as they take in the pleasure that stimulates them from the other.

"_You want them?"_

"_I need you."_

"_You don't."_

"_I do."_

He grabs on to her hips as he pulls her up and pulls her down forcefully. She almost cries out, she almost looks away. But she can't, because she can tell this will most likely be the last time she will see the onyx orbs that have held in the abyss of love and she was too stupid to try and find a way to the surface.

"_You can't need me and want them."_

His grip on her hips turned into a more harsher grasp as he guides her up and down his length and he attached his mouth to her nipple and starts to suck like a baby looking for nutrition.

Her mouth opens more but no words and no sounds of pleasure come out of it as she stares down at his sucking of her breast and him up at her. She really should have turned away or at the very least closed her eyes, in doing this she would signal that the conversation was over. That the confrontation was over. That they were over. But as he continued to suckle her breast and pull her down on his length, her tears continued to flow freely.

"_I can, you've done it before."_

The corners of his mouth frowns and her eyes widen a bit at this accusation, because at one point in their relationship she had, she just didn't think he noticed. She should have know.

He notices everything.

She squeezes her vagina muscles around his length and he has to stop pulling her up and down for a second to recollect himself as he breathes through his nostrils, because he knew she was trying to derail this confrontation to his wrong doings instead of hers. Because she rarely does anything wrong. She is everything he's ever need and he wasn't about to let her go. He removes his mouth from her breast and kisses her. Their eyes at a narrow gaze as his tongue invades her mouth. Tasting the blueberry muffin she had for lunch and a peppermint she put in her mouth before coming home.

"_This isn't about me."_

"_It should be, you fell for my best friend."_

"_I didn't."_

"_You did."_

She bites down on his lower lip when he tries to pull back,she wants to close her eyes to intensify the spark she gets from his lips being on him. But closing her eyes would admit defeat. He pushes her items off the couch, before wrapping his arm around her back and laying her on her back. She only lets go off his bottom lip when he rolls his hips and hits spot in her that always makes her call out his name, but she doesn't this time. This time she finally lets out a much desire moan. He would usually smirk at this, but he just hovers over her, watching her.

The desire to close her eyes have never been so strong to do when he rolls his hips again and hits that same stop that makes her see stars than it has been since he first discovered that spot of hers.

"_I didn't cheat."_

"_Neither did I."_

"_You wanted to."_

"_So did you."_

She places her hands on the small of his back and lets them travel down to his ass cheeks, subconsciously begging him to keep making her see stars even if they are having an argument right now.

She almost whispers_ 'please'_ when he doesn't move.

Instead he moves closer and closer to her until hes a few inches above her and then he rolls his hips again and another disloyal moan escapes her lips. The intensity in his eyes far outweighs the other times they have made love to each other. But shes guess this isn't love making but more of on the lines of straight fucking.

"_It was out of comfort, you know this."_

"_You stayed over his house for over a week."_

"_Nothing happened."_

"_You always lie."_

Shes pushes her nails into latissimus dorsi muscles, when he pulls out of her only to ramp into her over and over and over again, barely allowing her to catch her breathe, but their eyes still held connect through out his rough loving. His stamina far out match herself and she could feel herself coming undone and so he slows down until he stops moving completely inside of her. He could tell when her organsm were close and this conversation was not over.

"_You were the better liar."_

"_Your innocent made you more believable."_

"_I'm not a whore."_

"_No,You just like to fuck like one."_

Her eyes widen at this and then her mouth drops open and she can't begin to be mad at him, because hes just hit that spot again and she's putty in his arms.

"_I didn't cheat."_

"_No, you just let him touch what was mine."_

Shes on the edge, but hes not going to push her off and she knows this but she wraps her legs around his waist anyway, her tiny feet sitting at the small of his back and she moves one hand away from his back and trying to get into her clit, to get her off so she could get her organsm and leave, because this conversation obviously wasn't going anywhere. But he takes her hand and traps it above her head. He does that with the other hand too, when she tries with her left.

"_We aren't working anymore."_

"_I know."_

He's known his for a long time actually, but the love that he has for her is selfish, he's selfish, and she knows just how selfish he can be. But when he moves again and again and he keeping thrusting in and out of her, he knows that when this is done so are they and so he removes his eyes from hers and buries his head in her sweet smelling neck. When she comes and he whispers _'i love you' _against her porcelain neck, a sob is her response. He can feel the tears on his shoulder as he dumps his seed into her womb.

He stills on tops over her, just boasting in his last touch of her skin before he removes his hands from her and begins to lean up, looking at her every inch of her on the way until he is fully above her. Her eyes are closed and tears continue to stream down her heart shaped face. His dick is the last thing he removes from her as he sits on the couch, with his head back and his eyes closed.

Shes up and away from him before he can even breathe out properly. Shes gathering her clothes and putting them on in a rush. He doesn't open his eyes until she has left. The apartment is quiet and then he lets out a sob. She knows this, because she was perched against his door. She had slide down its frame and was silently crying her eyes out against his door.

That had been the last time she saw him, she made sure that when she return to get her items from his apartment that it would be the times that he would be at work or at first two days of their break up she asked Shino and Kiba to go over and get her things, She figured if she didn't see him, she could get over him quicker. She didn't really believe that logic herself but that's what she told her sister but she thinks Hanabi doesn't believe it either.

Sighing Hinata looked away from the window and moved to a sitting position. She didn't want to think of Sasuke anymore. She thought enough of him for the past few days. Looking around her temporary room, she looked at all the unopened boxes and bins of her items in them, before getting off her twin size bed and moving to the first box she sees. She looks for the box cutter that sits under her bed and takes a deep breath before opening the box. Most of these items she didn't buy herself, whereas Sasuke did. She hadn't had a dime to her name when she moved out of her fathers house and moved straight into Sasuke's apartment. Hiashi had been indifferent towards Sasuke, but when Hinata told him that she would be moving in with him, not only did Hiashi not approve but he basically disown her. She hadn't understood why until Sasuke told her that his father and Hiashi use to be friends until her mother cheated with his father one drunk night at a party and things have been sketchy ever since then. Hinata hasn't talked to her father in a year, she missed him dearly but every time she would call one of the maids would say that he was either busy or out of town. Hinata knew her father traveled quite often and he was a very busy man but she was sure half the time those where lies. He didn't want to talk to her. She couldn't really blame him, she figured the way he saw it was more of that the Uchihas were taking another girl away from him. At least this is what Hanabi told her when she asked how he was yesterday.

She looks inside the box and has to stop herself from crying, before pulling out a t-shirt that Sasuke brought her on third date if she recalls correctly. It was to a fair in the next town over. He had won her a t-shirt, a goldfish that later died in car ride back, and two stuff animals-a snake and dragon- that she put with her collection of stuff animals from her childhood. It had been a wonderful date. A date where they shared their first kiss and her skin tingled in the most inappropriate ways.

Hinata sighs as she sits on the back of her heels and places the t-shirt in her lap. Not thinking about Sasuke today was obviously not working. She stares down at the t-shirt longer than she should have for someone who's actively trying to get over someone. She lets a tears slip from her eyes and watch as they land on the t-shirt in her lap, before she wipes them away and places the t-shirt back into the box and closes the flaps. She was going to start unpacking tomorrow. Right now she just wanted one of her childhood stuff animals, a carton of _chocolate chip cookie dough _from _Ben and Jerry's _ice cream and to watch a mindless movie on_ Netflix. _

Now which box contain her stuff animals?

Starting with the boxes closer to her and then the boxes farthest away, Hinata came to the conclusion that she didn't have her stuff animal collection. No one had packed her stuff animal collection. She sat on the edge of her twin sized bed in a exhausted hoff and looked around her mess of a room one more time before looking at the watch on her wrist. It was a few minutes passed one in the afternoon, which meant that Sasuke would be in class. She could as one of her friends to go and get her stuff animals, but she was pretty sure each one of them was working or in school. She couldn't be afraid of seeing all of her life could she? She was bound to run into him one day right? But if she plays her cards right she won't have to run into any soon until she knew she would be fully over him.

She gripped the ends of her mattress before pushing herself up and grabbing the key chain that held her car key and Sasuke's apartment key. She hadn't bother taking it off, seeing as she was still getting her stuff out. She could give it back to him now or just leave it on his kitchen table where he would see it. Yeah, that's what she will do so she won't have to have an awkward encounter with him. Her mind made up, Hinata looks at herself in floor length mirror on the back door of her closet. Her dark hair was in a loose braid to that hung on the side of her face. She wore minimal makeup and she wore a red button down plaid dress that reached her upper thighs, knee length black stockings and black ankle boots. She grabbed her scarf and black leather jacket that she also had to return to Sasuke, before shutting her closet door. She grabbed her purse and wrote her sister a note saying she had to go out and she would be returning shortly if Hanabi had came home, which wasn't likely but she did it anyway, before closing and locking the front door and climbing into her Prius and backing out of her sister's driveway.

She was at her previous home before she knew it. She hadn't even recognized that she drove the path to the apartment until she was turning into the parking lot. Gathering all of her courage, she opened her door and put one timid foot on the concrete floor below, before allowing all of her out of the vehicle.

Shutting the door, she locked the car and put her keys in her purse before exhaling and moving one foot in front of the other and making her way up the staircase that lead to the second and then the third floor to where Sasuke's apartment was. His was the second to the right. Shes followed this path too long to not know how to get here. She could probably get to his apartment by the remembrance of how many steps it takes. She stands in front of it now, just looking at the apartment number 3B.

"You're just going to get your stuff animals, it will be quick. In and out. You won't have to see him because he is in class. You can do this Hinata. You can do this." She whispers out encouraging herself.

Grabbing the keys out of her purse on shaking hands she missing the key hole the first couple of tries,before she gets in and turns the key unlocking the door and pushes it open.

"You can do this." she says again as she walks inside and closes the door behind her. She doesn't look around the apartment, she doesn't want to be reminded of anything else today of her failed relationship. She just makes a beeline for the hall closet, where she keeps her stuff animals.

Opening the closet, she sighs in relief that he hasn't moved them or burn them but she knows he wouldn't do anything like that. She counts each one making sure all ten were there. She frowns when she realizes that she hasn't brought a container to put them in. She was sure Sasuke keep empty boxes around here somewhere for his art classes.

The last time she saw them they were in the kitchen storage closet and that's where she finds them when she opens the door. She bends down and picks out two small boxes before closing the door and turning around only to be face to face with Sasuke.

She drops the folded boxes to the ground with a loud 'eep' before placing her hand over her heart.

"You scared me." is the first words that comes to her mouth since the day she last saw him.

"Hn."

"What are you doing here?" she stutters out still slightly out of breathe.

"I live here." he says seriously, but Hinata can detect the playful undertone.

"Right." she pauses as she bends down again to collect the fallen flat boxes."I'm just here to get the rest of my things." she swallows.

He doesn't say anything as he looks down at her and she doesn't look up at him as he stands to her full height and bypasses him to walk down the hall.

She unfolds the boxes and places her stuff animals inside while trying not to stare at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. She can feel him watching her and her hands start to shake terribly. So, she works faster in places her stuff animals into the boxes and tapes them up. She released some shaky breaths as she grabs a hold of the stacked boxes into her arms and stands up, only to feel the shape of Sasuke's body against her backside.

She has to grab the boxes a bit tighter in her arms so she doesn't drop them and she lets out a another shaky breath, before she feels him pass by her and walk into the bedroom. She closes the hall closet with her foot and makes her way to the living area when she hears him call her name and she turns around.

He just holds up her purse, saying that she had forgot it. She places the stack of boxes on the coffee table and makes her way over to him slowly. Standing in front of him, but not close enough to breathe him in, she takes off his leather jacket and moves to hands it to him, not looking him the eye.

He doesn't take it and she looks at him not directly into his eyes but at the spot on his plain black t-shirt.

"Here." she says.

"Keep it."

"I don't want it." she answers him after a beat.

He shoves her purse into her direction and waits for her to take it before grabbing her forearm that held his jacket and pulling her into him.

She gasp loudly, being caught off guard and the feel on his tone body against hers always made her head spin.

"Sasuke." she stutters out.

He doesn't answer her until he places his index finger under her chin and moves her face up, so there eyes can meet. "Hinata." is all he says in a trance like state before he leans his head down. She drops her purse when he captures her lips. His eyes in a hooded stare as he looks at her widen stare. He deepens the kiss and she places her hands on his shoulders either to push him away or pull him closer shes not quite sure. But she closes her eyes soon after and she allows him to pull her in closer.

He closes his eyes also, and wraps an arm around her petite waist, before grabbing her by the ass and hoisting her on his hips. She instantly wraps her legs around his waist and she blindly lets him take her anywhere he chooses.

Walking them into the bedroom, he lays her on the king sized bed, he hovers over her his lips still attached to hers and a hand on her naked thigh as creeps his hand upwards. When she breaks away to get air he hovers hip lips over hers until he feels like she got enough and closes the gap once again.

He sneaks a hand in between their bodies and pushes his thumb against her panties to use a circular motion against her clit. She moans and he does it faster, until she has to pull away from him to catch her breathe. But he cuts her off mid moan with his lips on hers.

"Sasuke..wait.." she desperately tries to say against his mouth in between kisses. But he just pushes her panties to the side before having allowing full skin to skin contact. She bites on her lip when she can feel his hands on her most intimate parts.

Using one hand to tease her clit and using the other one to bunch up her dress to where its just above her navel. He kisses her lips once and then removes her scarf from her neck before kissing her there and working his way down to the pantie line.

"Sasuke." she tries again but all she hears is an 'i missed you' against her vagina that makes her turn thirty shades of red before a moan comes out of her mouth.

He removes her panties when he gets too frustrated at not having having access to the fullness of her doesn't get to protest much before his mouth is replaced on her vagina and shes moaning her name like its the first time all over again.

Her hands snakes their way into his dark locks and grabs onto them like its her only life source. He doesn't wince just continues to eat her out until he can feel her orgasm comes and her back arches and smirks against him. He makes his way up her body to kiss her while unbuckling his pants and pulling his pants along with his boxers down to his ankles. He pulls off his shoes along with hers before, he adjusts himself in between her legs to fit comfortably. He strokes himself before grabbing onto one of her hips and guiding his member into her.

Each of them in complete bliss as he puts more and more of himself into her. He always like to look at her when he did this and this time was no different. Her mouth drops and her hands grab a little tighter onto his shoulders, her toes curled up at the small of his back and she can barely breathe by the time he stops and he smirks at that. He wish he would have taken off more of their clothing but he couldn't wait anymore.

And so he pulls out and pushes himself back him and her soft moan is his reward. He latches onto her neck and kisses and lightly sucks there and smirks every time his name escapes her mouth.

When he wraps a hand around her lower back she wraps her legs around his waist. When he rolls over to allow her to ride him, she kisses him hard against the mouth, tongues swirling against each other as she wraps her arms around his neck and moves her hips slowly. He unbuttons the top three buttons of her dress to push up her bra and let her breasts slip out, before attaching his mouth to her nipple as she rode him faster.

Moans and groans escaping both of their mouths.

When she stops her moving her hips and moves to get off him, he smirks because he always like the new view she was about to give him. Climbing back onto him, her back facing him and her breast facing her legs, she grabs a hold of his shaft and places it back into her and starts to ride him once again.

She holds on to the space just above his knees as she moves up and down on him. He pulls at her long hair to pull her back against him so he grab a hold of one of her bouncing breast and whisper in her ear that just makes her wetter, if that was possible, before letting her hair go and letting that hand grasp onto the other bouncing breast. He squeezes and pulls at her nipples and more moans escape her lips.

Letting go of both of her breast, he places his and on her hips to stop her movements and pulls her off him. He pushes her back down to where her ass is in the air and facing him. He grabs a hold of one cheek and bends over her, his chest against her clothed back as he removes some hair from her neck. He grabs a hold of his dick and places it as he entrance, not allowing himself or her to gain pleasure.

"Forgive me." he whispers at her ear and she stills against him.

He continues to whispers that against her skin as he inches himself into her and she has to close her eyes from pleasure and pain.

She doesn't answer him and he moves in her like a man on a mission. Her breast bouncing with each fast thrust that he gives her.

"Forgive me." he tells her when he grabs a hold of her hair once again and pulls her into his chest. He looks at her heart shape face and rests his forehead against the base of her neck as he continues to thrust in and out of her.

"I can't." she finally manages to get out of mouth.

"You can." he says as he snakes a hand down her clothed stomach and down to her vagina where he pulls at her clit and she moans out loudly. "Tell me you do." he tells her as he circular palms her clit.

She couldn't take it too much anymore, she was about to spill over.

"Sasuke."is all she manages to get out, telling him she was on the edge of coming.

He pushes her back down before he pulls out of her a rolls her on her back. He hovers her now. His mouth inches away from her.

"Tell me you do." he tells her again as he looks at her closed eyes and he grabs a hold of hips and pulls her down into him more. He enters himself into her once again and moves into her slowly into both of their orgasms hit them and her back arches and he smiles when she whispers out the words:

"I do."

**~FIN~**

**So as I stated above this fanfic was for Sasuhina NSFW on tumblr and I never knew when the deadline was but I figured I missed it because it took me over a week to write this so I know this is late lol. So fun fact the last sexual scene I had one eye closed as I wrote this because I was literally thinking**_** OMG, this is...wow. I hope I writing this right. Gosh maybe I should cut this part out it is a little kinky. Nah its for NSFW its suppose to be like this. **_

**I hope this is alright. Sorry it makes anyone uncomfortable. So tell me if I should upload this to tumblr or not.**


End file.
